Stamping typically includes a variety of sheet forming manufacturing processes, such as punching using a machine or a stamping press, blanking, embossing, bending, flanging, and coining. The process of stamping is capable of forming either simple or complex shapes at high production rates. Various base materials, such as metals or plastics, may be employed in such a process.
Stamping a sheet blank into a desired shape may occur in a single stage operation, where every stroke of the press produces the desired finished form from the blank, or may be accomplished through a series of stages. Frequently, the final shape produced by the stamping operation, as well as the rate of production, is limited by the ability of the sheet blank to withstand deformation without developing splits and tears.